lightabyssfandomcom-20200214-history
Loop (temporary name)
Loop is a story element from ProjectWORLD, wich states that existance is divided in four cycles: First Cycle, the Cycle of Birth: ''Known info: Little is known about this Cycle. At this time there was but a mere village, the only places existing therefore were the Soleco Plains and the Dry Saltsea. The plains and the saltsea were separated by a cliff... Whereas their consumed space was rather limited, it depends on the ammount of energy emmited from the last cycle. This village is the first village, as well as humans are the first animal species to exist. They need not to feed, and such primal humans are beings of pure energy. The only recognizable character as of now in this Cycle is Mariko, the pure maiden. She was exiled because of her different soul... Pure and extremely powerful, she was deemed horrid and was executed through a Rite of Flames, and so with the shattering of her soul, the world experienced the First Apocalypse. Second Cycle, the '''Cycle of Dreams': ''Known Info: This cycle is reality. Though the name may say, so that reality is but a mere dream... This is the cycle in wich we live on. Therefore, this is actually a recreation of the author's daylife and emotional handovers. Being so this cycle revolves in a certain recrystalization of Mariko, Joseph. He is the Perfect Middle. Apocalypse this time strikes in the form of cruelty and despair / confusion, because of the ugly nature of mankind. Most mankind is completely extinguished, and what isn't is destroyed to recrystalize in the next Cycle. Third Cycle, the Cycle of Awakening: ''Known Info: This cycle is the setting for ProjectROSE. It is settled after the second apocalypse, comprising of a more or less pure breed of human beings. Most buildings at this stage are very weak and rustic, with a few exceptions, such as the Tower, in wich most of the ProjectROSE game plays. This Cycle has Rose as the central soul to the plotline, wich is an opposite recrystalization to previous Joseph. She is also the Perfect Middle. Apocalypse strikes when the lustful spirits of shadow and sorrow overwhelm the power of the humans left, devouring their souls and sending them to despair and crazeness. They are therefore completely destroyed, their souls condensing later in only two beings. The world is, this time, engulfed in complete shadow. Fourth ror Last Cycle, the Requiem: ''Known Info:'' This cycle is the setting for ProjectTOWER. It is settled after the third apocalypse. Nothing is left in this world but dormant and active shade spirits. The central souls to this cycle are Purun and Valkyrie. Purun being the Perfect End, whereas Valkyrie is the Heavenly Averiguator, a soul out of coerence with the universe, existing to meddle reality. Their purpose in this ruined world is to visit the towers and watch / purify the past of the world, contacting souls and perfecting them to become Einherjar. Their purpose on this is unknown. The Final Apocalypse strikes. It's reasons also unknown. After the destruction of the universe the loop restars, perhaps severed a bit to walk a different course... It always repeats as is. It has always been. Will it always?